polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatiaball
: Republika Hrvatskalopta |founded = October 8, 1991 |onlypredecessor = SR Croatiaball |predicon = SR Croatia |image = Croatia with wine.png |caption = Lijepa naša domovino, Oj, junačka zemljo mila, Stare slave djedovino, Da bi vazda sretna bila! |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |personality = Friendly, nationalistic, patriotic Ustaša |language = Croatian |type = Slavic |capital = Zagrebball |affiliation = Danube Commissionball EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Atheism Islam |friends = Germanyball Israelcube Hungaryball Moroccoball Polandball Albaniaball USAball Austriaball Sloveniaball Ukraineball Bulgariaball Vaticanball Chileball Russiaball Macedoniaball Montenegroball Irelandball Cyprusball Jamaicaball Bosniaball Czechiaball Japanball Romaniaball Serbiaball (sometimes) |enemies = ISISball Gypsyball Chetniksball Serbiaball (mostly) Italyball 4-2 Formerly: Yugoslaviaball |likes = Football (and of havings of best midfielders in the world!), Rimac Automobili (of best electric supercars in the World), His beautiful president, George RR Martin, Red & White Checker pattern, Adriatic Sea, Germanyball, Chuck Norris, The song Bojna Cavoglave and being better than Serbiaball, Dalmatian Dogs, bitches beaches |hates = Losing at football. Riots. Having too much hooligans! |predecessor = SR Croatiaball |intospace = Yes. |bork = Kulen kulen, rakija, rakija |food = Slavonian kulen, Sarma, Fritule, Pršut |status = Recently, took revenge from France in tennis Davis Cup. HAHAHA! AT LAST I DEFEATED YOU!!! |notes = I HATE THE UEFA TOURNAMENT! ITS RIGGED! |imagewidth = 171px |reality = ���� Republic of Croatia ���� |military = Very modern and stronk military. Stirs up quite the Storm. }} is a countryball located in Europe at the crossroads of Central Europe, Southeast Europe, and the Mediterranean. He is bordered by to the North, East, and South (Due to the fact that his clay surrounds Bosnia's) along with the Mediterranean Sea in the South, to the Northeast, to the Northwest, and to the North, along with this tiny strip of land in the Southeast that they have with . The country is divided into 20 counties, including the capital Zagrebball located in the Northwestern Zagreb County, giving him a total area of 21,851 square miles, making him the 127th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 4.105 million inhabitants. He is in EUball, NATOball and tries to remove kebab, but he has problems with Serbia, so he usually leaves them alone. Croatia is ranked most beautiful European country in the world. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for tourists, who give lots of money. Little do they know, Croatiaball feeds on souls of unsuspecting tourists. Croatiaball can now into female leadership, Handball, even winning losing against france the FIFA World Cup (football), lemon (a Croatian lemon is called a “Cro Lemon”) and can into beating up Russia, Denmark and even the Three Lions (England) in football! History Early Croats exist since the 7th century. In the begin of the 8th century he was Duchy of Croatiaball, whom Republic of Veniceball titled "The Worst Duke of the Slavs" for his rampant piracy, warlike behavior, and for forcing the Venetians to pay him tribute. He is remembered fondly in Croatia as one of the most famous warlords. In 925 he became a stronk Kingdom. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom, but later joined with Hungaryball in a personal union, but after some weeks he wanted to leave because Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Austriaball created a union and Kingdom of Croatiaball (Habsburg) had no rights in Austria-Hungaryball. 1913 he wanted to create Austria-Hungary-Croatiaball with Austria-Hungaryball, but never did because World War I started one year later. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became the Independent State of Croatiaball and a Nazi Germanyball puppet. Croatiaball removed some rakija (350,000 to 700,000 Serbs) in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with great Croat president Marshall Josip Broz Tito. Homeland War The Homeland War started in 1991 when Croatiaball wanted to leave Yugoslaviaball, along with Sloveniaball because great Marshall Josip Broz Tito was dead and SR Serbiaball wanted to create a Greater Serbiaball but SR Serbiaball didn't like that they declared independence so he attacked. After the breakup of Yugoslaviaball, Croatiaball found it self in a very hard position because Serbiaball controlled more than 90% equipment of the former Yugoslaviaball's army and was denied of help from others because of sanctions. The first to recognize his independence were Sloveniaball, Germanyball and Vaticanball. Croatiaball tried with all his might and thought to defend his clay and he successfully did but Serbiaball was more modern and stronger in numbers than him. Croatiaball regained its strength and it attacked Serbiaball and in 2 days regained back half of their territory and conquered half of Bosnia-Herzegovinaball in Operation Storm, ending the Homeland War and earning Croatiaball full independence Since 1995 Croatiaball wanted to join EUball in 1995 after homeland war, but the other EUball members said no. In 1999 Germanyball asked him to join EUball and NATOball, but Croatiaball was still angry because they no wanted him in 1995, so he said no. Croatia joined NATOball during 2009 with Albaniaball. Finally in 2013, Croatiaball joined EUball, so the economy can into fixings in 2013, and was welcomed by Germanyball. Luckily, he doesn't beg him like Greeceball, asking him for some Euros. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors * Relations Croatiaball hates kebabs, nationalistic Serbiaball and Chetniksball and wants them all gone. Croatiaball is very strict and Catholic, but still removes kebab sometimes. Friends * Albaniaball - Good friend! * Austriaball - Best near-neighbors, we also have close friendship because of our history together. * Germanyball- First to recognize Croatia in 1991, keep gibbing moneys to our Gastarbeiter, plox, also is of cool tourist * Israelcube - Good friend. Sorry about 1941, was of Nazi Germanyball's idea, I swear. * Japanball -I love Anime and sushi just like how he loves my beaches * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to you moja mila. Let me get your sister and give her a nice baby! * Canadaball - Canadian friend! I would love to be your friend. Oh you want Mrs.Poland? I will give her to you! * Ukraineball - Our Eastern brothers! We understand what you're going through right now. * USAball - Let me into NATO in 2009 and helped me in 1995. Also my sister's husband. Pssst, do not mistaken Kolinda for Coco Austin, they are not the same person. * Vaticanball - I await your orders, Holy Father * Russiaball - Nice job, but I proved to be better by beating you in football Neutral * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Hang in there Herzegovina, we'll come for you. * Hungaryball - Oppressed me for centuries, tried to steal Međimurjeball from me several times, but it was one of the first countries who recognized me and its food is delicious. Also, best union brother, comes to vacation here a lot. * Italyball - We are good friends but he can get annoying when he keeps saying I stole Istria... It was never yours, budalo! * Montenegroball - Our NATO partner who Trump criticized for being a Russian puppet * Sloveniaball - Your the Donald's wife? I guess you can be friends. I will allow tourism in my area for you as we are Eu buddies. But don't send too many tourists as I don't want riots. :) Im keeping a third eye on you Melania. * Turkeyball - We had lots of fights long time ago. He was being very rage, but these days we are starting to be friends. REMOVE KEBAB! * Serbiaball - My very weird and possibly schizophrenic neighbour who did well in FIFA 2018, I wish to improve our relationship and get along together afterwards and possibly be best brothers.ALSO APOLIGIZE FOR THE WAR CRIMES YOU DID TO ME DURING THE YUGOSLAV WARS AND PAY REPERATIONS. * Yugoslaviaball(Before 1991)- You were smelly communist, but you were a good father to us, shame you turned evil after my independence. Enemies * Yugoslaviaball(1991-1992)- NE!!! Filthy communist, I will never be your slave again NEVER FORGET 1991!!! * Serbian Krajinaball - Little bastard tried to break away from me. It didn't work!!!! * Chetniksball - EVIL SRPSKI TERRORIST!!!! GENOCIDAL MANIAC! UBIT ĆU TE! * ISISball - REMOVE KEBAB TERRORIST!!! YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ONE OF MY PEOPLE!!! * Franceball - How dare the Blues crush me. I went easy on you Mbappe. What I lost to Spain?! Curse the UEFA! BUT AT LAST I DEFEATED YOU, NOT IN FOOTBALL BUT IN TENNIS!!!! ALWAYS REMEMBER DAVIS CUP 2018 WHENEVER YOU THINK OF DEFEATING ME!!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!! * Denmarkball - Yay, I narrowly destroyed them in The Group of 16 for FIFA World Cup! * Spainball - Arrogant idiot. HOW DARE YOU CRUSH ME IN THE UEFA! * Russiaball - 'HAHAHAHA I BEAT YUO IN FOOTBALL GET REKT! ' * Serbia and Montenegroball- You were my worst enemy, I will never join you again! Glad you are dead. Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91.?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NAŠA!" *"SPUSTILA SE GUSTA MAGLA IZNAD ZAGREBA!" *"BOG I HRVATI!" *"SRBE NA VRBE!" *"ZA DOM SPREMNI!" *"JEBEM TI MATER!" *"EVO ZORE EVO DANA" *"MOJA ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"RUŽOOOOOOO" *"JOŠ HRVATSKA NI PROPALA" *"USTANI BANE" Gallery Artwork Yugoslav War (Polandball).png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) MnpH0hG.png Balkan Paradise.png Croatia_drunk.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Moreska.png GTA.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png Croatia - MAP COMPETITION.png Draft1111442624.jpg My country.jpg Serious_Balkan.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg (5)Adriatic_Sea.png Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Croatian national animal.png Croatiaball.PNG Croatiaball.png Croatiaball Sokac.png Croatiaball.jpg Stronkest.png CroatiaVSSrpska.png Croatia.PNG.png Ptsd.png Croatiaball2.png VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png Istria problem.png Comics Qlc60na.png|credit from Lu98ish 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ARHdyOv.png Slav guide.png The annoying neighbor.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png UU.jpg Ip5cp2.png Balkan Daycare.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 1347569432131.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg The Usual Culprit.png Comic_12_Full_Size.png Comic 14 Full Size.png xWrfjj9.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png Yugoslav sob story.png 4ovtIU5.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Slav problems.png SrbCroBros.png Legends.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 0przlxtncjqy.png A new country is born!.png How to Get to Europe.png No Vowels.png Croatian Poker.jpg Join What Club.png Trading Game.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Slavic_countryballs.png Croatia.jpg CroatiaballWW2.png CroatiaballFixed.png Links *Facebook page *Instagram }} es:Croaciaball fr:Croatieballe hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия sh:Hrvatskaball zh:克羅埃西亞球 Category:Balkans Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatiaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Christian Lovers Category:Central Europe Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Christian Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:South Europe Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Republic Category:NATOball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Characters Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Burger Lovers Category:Three lines